Amethyst Mahilov
" Zikyu............ I hope we can finish what my sister wanted me to do; I shall protect you until this whole mess ends up in Peaceful Reasoning!" ~Amethyst Mahilov staring and hugged Emperor Zikyu while crying Peaceful Fizukan VIII Extra terrestrial, death of Darkfire Amethyst Mahilov アメジスト-マヒローフ ''' was once a woman who had no choice but to use Firearms. She was a secret agent working for the KGB. She always like her sister Queen Darkfire. However, She died because some assassin killed her during a hostage Situation! She came to the portal just to face Mr. Braunland just so she can redemption back from Emperor Zikyu Rothedrache. She once had a lover but her lover was poisoned by Kuro's spy and yet She wanted to be alone. She is now a Widow and she is getting back in Shape. She is very Elderly even though her body is very Youthful and she is the reason why Zikyu felt like he wanted redemption upon his widowness. She obviously was born in Ufa, Russia. She speaks Russian, English, and has a valley girl accent. She never met her brother ever since He got kidnapped by her Ex-boyfriend Onyx Zumaski. She was adored and cared by Emperor Zikyu and They are willing to revive the Queen which is Zikyu's Love in the past. She was born in 28, 3583 while she ws sent to an orphanage and have very limited Human rights because of her Shade-like skin because due to too much Nitrogen even though she is used to it now! Unlike her sister, She likes to Attend Mixed Martial Arts and she is a Champion of '''Systema and Savate. 'She took her interest into defeating the villain who is responsible for Her sister's death. New skills and personality She is once a Tango dancer but not a lot of people realize that she is an occasional alcoholic. She doesn't fight but sometimes pass out in her early years. She only had 2 lovers and Kuro was unforunately, one of her past lovers. She didn't realize that time made his hair black and he has gone to support the evil side. She gets really lonely and she trusted 'Emperor Zikyu just to save her life before her Brother Rubeh Passed away from a deadly Coma as Emperor of Fizukan VIII. It assumes that she has almost given up hope but Zikyu refused to let the Evil Mobster win over his Lover's sister! She dedicated her life to retrain and be Zikyu's new female Guardian of a protector. Towards Progress Amethyst gave up on Firearms and has no weapons other than her Martial Arts with her Tango Movements. She also quit using firearms because of her moderate age. She arrives and sparred with Zikyu just to make sure that He is her sister's love interest. She really likes to swim sometimes and every person finds her unattractive in Russia, Although Most warriors have thought differently and respected her as a average fighter. 1) Raging resistance: This movement increases her defense while substituting her shadow self while beating her opponent. 2) Jumping spinning back kick - a reversal Spinning back kick that she uses and a fire-like Harpy comes out and decreases the opponent's Agility temporarily 3) Speed Attacks - Kicking and punching at a really moderate speed while body slam's her opponent's arms. 4) Lion Palm strikes - Her opponent gets distracted while she hits multiple times to stun her opponent in a streak of palm strikes. 5) Majestic Shield - a shield that prevents her opponent to attack but instead the moves backfire in a short amount of time. 6) 'Rising Harpy kick -' She leaps up and kicks at the direction her opponent is facing towards to. Special K.O's Trivia * She was introduced first in the Flash animation "Rubeh Flaming dude" back in 2011 * Unlike her sister, She has a very large Breast Proportion. She also never had a permanent lover * She was married however the lover ended up being poisoned by Kuro Miruikoya's best spy. * Lived in Ufa, Russia her whole entire life but she was protected by her mothership. * She always cared about her younger sister, even though she intensifies when people tried to hurt her * Amethyst is a woman who really likes Archery and Tango Dancing. * She worked with the KGB for a short period of time, Until she quit later due to her sister's death * Emperor Zikyu is her only ally that she sworn to protect against next to Kyra. * She has no preference to alcoholic drinks even though she rarely overdrinks. * One of the tallest Female Character of the whole game. She is 6 ft because her mother Izabelle was a spartan and Queen of Fizukan VIII. * Unlike other characters she has a pretty effective kick move more than most characters * Her speed and fighting skills are a bit Slower than most characters. However they are one of the most effective techniques comparing to most warriors * She always liked Zikyu, She cried and hugged him when her Boyfriend died. * She is a Widow although, She is a very attractive Elderly character. * Most people doesn't realize that she doesn't have a nose although she can smell within her mouth. * her hair is so much even though it's short that her ears covered it. It's just a small gapping hole * She is one of the most Popular character and a sexually attractive being in the whole series. * Her Proportions are 36-38D-28 even though it may not seem realistic, she is very grumpy character compare to her sister, Darkfire. * The Only Extra Terrestrial that had a human lifestyle in the whole series. * A DLC Character due to empty ideas so the Creator decided to bring back a Classic Character * A Neutral Character because Amethyst decided not to go fight for good or evil but herself. Category:Neutral/Undecided team Category:Heroines Category:DLCs